A method of regulating the opening and closing process of an elevator sliding door and an apparatus for performance thereof are known from DE 44 19 290 A1. In the known method for regulating the opening and closing process of the elevator sliding door the speed away of the door is regulated, wherein the operational state of the drive motor is constantly monitored by a microcontroller. A microcontroller unit in that case comprises apparatus for regulation by the microcontroller. Moreover, buttons are provided which serve for terminating a service operation or for triggering a measurement travel.
In the method known from DE 44 19 290 A1 and the apparatus used for performance thereof the microcontroller unit is poorly accessible. In particular, actuation of the mentioned buttons from the positions, which are usual for maintenance or repair of the door drive, of the maintenance person is hardly possible.